Pain Is Beautiful
by fredandgeorgelover
Summary: Seventeen year old Harry Potter is having intregueing dreams of a mysterious elven girl. He can't believe his eyes when she shows up at Hogwarts. He feels different about this girl. Could Harry have found his Juliet?
1. Up And Gone

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter. Chapter names are not mine, either, they belong to the artists that sing them.

Ch. 1 Up and Gone

**August 16th**

It was bright and sunny, typical in Georgia, and perfect for this time of day. It was late August, and the sun was directly above them. Draco Malfoy was sitting on the porch swing of his summer home in Jesup, Georgia with his beautiful bride-to-be, Asha. He gave a short sigh and smelled his girl's hair. She sighed and turned to him. She gave a bright smile and sat straight up.

"I've just thought of something," Asha said. She looked positively estatic. Draco humored her. "Yes? What is it, honey?"

"Valerie Maria Malfoy." she said. She waited for a reaction. Nothing. "For the baby's name, Draco. The baby." Sudden realization hit him. "Oh, yeah Asha. Yeah, it's cute. But not nearly as cute as you," he said and leaned forward into a kiss. Asha returned it and when they finished, gave him a serious look. "But you do like it?"

Draco nodded and looked into Asha's eyes. Chocolate brown, same as her hair. She was only fourteen, but the way she looked and talked made her seem almost like an adult. He loved her from the first day they met, the first time she talked. They really clicked, like it was meant to happen.

Suddenly, the sky went black. Draco grabbed Asha by the arms and led her inside, facing her, her going backward. "Draco! What's happening? Draco!" Asha cried. Draco put his finger to her mouth as a 'quiet' gesture. She gave a tiny yelp and shut her mouth with her hands. Draco's eyes quickly adapted to the light, and he could see the scared face of Asha. Her eyes bright and alert with fear, it appeared that she was hyperventalating.

Draco hugged her to his chest so she could hear his heart beat. It was to reasure her that he was still there. After a minute or so, her breathing regulated, and she began to shed quiet tears. It was very cold. Even in the dark, Draco could see the breath of himself and Asha. Hers slightly faster.

Draco grabbed his wand. He spun around, as his instinct had warned him. There was a dementor standing in the doorway of the tiny trailer. Draco motioned for Asha to hide. He saw the dementor slowly floating toward Draco. "EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTRO PATRONUM!" He yelled and a ram emerged from his wand. It ran toward the dementor. With a wave of it's hand, the ram vanished.

Draco was astonished. He began screaming various spells that may stop the dementor. Nothing worked. Behind him, the wall smashed and a second demenor glided in. It was headed straight for Asha! "Asha! RUN!" Draco yelled. Asha stood and looked around, wide eyed and terrified. Obviously, she couldn't hear him. He ran to her, he wrapped his arms around her then she vanished. She was gone. The darkness left and it was light outside again.

Draco ran oustide and looked around, daring to hope. He dropped to his knees and let out a frustrated scream to the sky. On this day, Draco Malfoy vowed to find Asha, and promised not to ever trust anyone again.

He apperated to his room in the Malfoy Manor. He went straight to the bathroom. He broke the blade from his razor, grabbed a wash cloth, and went to his bed to relieve the depression from himself and to feel pure and sinless. From this day foreward, he blamed himself for his unborne child and Asha's dissapearances. Some wounds will never heal, and watching the one you love dissapear before your eyes, is one of them.


	2. Shadow

Disclaimer: I own not Harry Potter or Chapter titles. :Sigh:

Ch. 2 Shadow

**August 18th**

_Harry Potter was walking in a tall and over grown feild. He didn't have any idea where he was walking, but he knew where he would end up. He ducked under a low grown tree and then he was in a whole new place. The smell of tulips and roses combined hit him strongly. He entered a beautiful meadow. There were vast flowers; falling from trees and what seemed to be the sky, although it was more lavender than blue. He looked up in amazement, mezmerized by the beautiful sight of it all. Yes, all of this was very familiar._

_Harry focused his attention on the center of the small circular meadow. There was a beautiful fair skinned elven girl dancing slowley and ever so gracefully, as if to music Harry just couldn't hear. Her eyes were closed and her blonde and red streaked hair was swaying to an invisible breeze. Her dress was short and slightly revealing, but Harry didn't care. All he could think about was dancing with the Elf, because he would never see one as beautiful as her again._

_Harry took no more than two steps towards the Elf, when her eyes snapped open and his scar stung. It was just a twinge, so Harry shook it off quickly and focused on the girl once again. Her eyes were green, but not a green ever thought of for eyes. They were acid green, and positivley glowed. She began dancing faster now, and moving her body to a whole different melody. Her elbows were swinging, and her hips moving capivatingly. They were beckoning Harry closer, and Harry felt no objection. _

_He finally reached her and she began to laugh. It was curious and almost sing song. And when she had finished, touched Harry's cheek gently. Her hands were like caressing fire. He reached for her face as well, but right before Harry reached it, He jerked awake._

Harry jumped and he heard the soft breathing of Hermione Granger beside him. Harry layed his head back down on the pillow and looked over at Hermione. She was cute, but not beautiful, as the elven girl was. After the night they had, Harry was suprised that he was able to dream at all. And what a night it was.

Harry had been dating Hermione for several weeks. This had to be the eighth or ninth. Hermione counted it as the first day they kissed. But Harry counted from the first time he gave her the promise ring. He loved Hermione. That is why they bought this apartment. Besides, he would rather have someone real he could touch, than someone he could only dream of. Hermione stirred in her sleep and Harry kissed her cheek. He then got up and procceded to go to the bathroom to shower.

Draco stared into the dark. It has been a week since his loss. Every day since then, he proceeded to make a new cut. The first was by far the worst, almost five inches vertically up his wrist. The others were small, less than an inch each. He no longer cried but stored it inside. When he figured out who took Asha. . . He was going to pay.

Vixie the house elf came into Draco's room,lit a candle, and proceeded to clean Draco's room of dirty dishes, all of which still ahd all the food on them. She didn't meet Draco's eyes. He had snapped at her more than once for looking at him in the eyes. He couldn't trust anyone, not even her. Vixie decited to speak, still looking at the things she was picking up.

"Young master, Mrs. would like a conference with you," she said in a monotone voice.

"Tell her to shove it up her ass," said Draco viciously. "And make sure you tell her I insist."

Vixie shook her head in disapointment but did as she was told. She left quietly.

Two minutes later, Mrs. Malfoy was at Draco's door. Shee rapped lightly and politely. She wasn't shocked to hear "Go to Hell!"

She just closed her eyes and walked away slowely.


End file.
